BasketBallLove
by NarutoTV
Summary: Maddie is assigned to tutor transfer student Naruto Uzumaki and in doing so the Rooneys lives are changed. One in particular for the better. Liv and Naruto pairing.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Liv and Maddie

* * *

"Principal Fickman, what's up?"

Maddie 'Mad Dog' Rooney crossed her arms waiting for her principal to tell her why she was called to his office. Not that she was complaining, Home-Ec was boring and anything was better than listening to Artie's professions of love for her sister.

"Maddie as you know you are acing every class. That is why I am assigning you to tutor the new student we have transferring."

"Whoa, wait. What? Principal Fickman I don't have time to tutor anyone, I have basketball practice." Maddie started to complain only to be stopped by Principal Fickman raising a hand for silence. Gritting her teeth leaned back in her chair but didn't say anything else.

"Now as I was saying the new transfer student needs to get his grades up if he wants to play basketball here for the boy's team. You are to tutor him after school, this mandatory. He is waiting outside in the main office so feel free to say hi or if you're nervous you can wait until your first study session tomorrow for introductions. Dismissed."

Grabbing her bag Maddie stomped out of the room heading straight main office ready to give whatever doofus that was cutting into her basketball time a piece of her mind. Why did other jocks have to be so stupid? She was Captain of the basketball team and still acing every class, why couldn't they be like her and just do their work?

"Who is the mad dog tutoring!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki ex-point guard of the Fairway tiger sharks looked up as a blonde girl shouted something about tutoring. He recognized her as Maddie Rooney captain of Ridgewood High's female basketball team and stood up making his way over to her.

Principal Fickman had said he would be getting a tutor to raise his grade average since his Fairway teachers had been more than a little harsh with his grades when they heard their best player was transferring to their rival school.

"I'm the tutoree?" He said when she noticed him.

"Great my house after school."

"Let's swap numbers so you can text me the address because I don't know where you live," Naruto stated handing Maddie his phone.

"Sure," Maddie said as she pulled out her phone and exchanged numbers with the transfer student.

Naruto waved goodbye dropping his hand when Maddie just brushed him off.

* * *

The rest of the school day went the same as it did every other day and Maddie soon found herself back at her house sitting in the living room watching the re-run of the Bucks game she had missed the night before when Joey came strolling into the room sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Joey," she said dragging out his name. "Why are you here? I'm tutoring someone today and we don't need distractions. Like you."

"I am here Maddie because mom and dad won't be off work for another hour and you are having a boy come over."

Maddie jumped off the couch. "Are you serious?"

How could her parents think that? Sure she had broken up with Diggie, but she would never go for some guy she didn't even know. She had met him once and now the rents were having Joey of all people babysitting her. It was unbelievable. "Joey just get lost."

"No can do sis."

Before Maddie could act on her desire to throw something heavy at her brother the door bell rung echoing through the house.

"I got it!"

"Joey!"

Jumping from the couch Maddie ran after her brother who was already at the door tearing it open.

"Just to let you know so you don't waste your time my sister is already in a relationship-" Joey began before Maddie caught up and shoved him out of the way into the coat rack next to the door sending him and the jackets that were hanging up to the ground.

Standing outside on the porch Naruto now dressed in white and red motocross pant and boots, with a plain white t-shirt covering his chest peeked his head through the door trying to see if the boy who had just been practically thrown out of the way was alright.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked when he could only see a pair of shoes sticking out of the pile of coats.

"Joey will be fine, now let's get started on your tutoring," Maddie said as she moved out of the way so Naruto could enter the house. "I'm kind of on a tight schedule here."

Naruto nodded stepping in inside. "Can I leave these on? Their kind of annoying to re-strap after I take them off." He asked looking down to his boots.

"Then why did you wear them?"

"So my regular shoes wouldn't be ruined by the dirt being kicked up," Naruto said setting his book bag on the coffee table.

Maddie shot him a confused look and he pointed out the door as Joey finally got out from under all of the coats.

"NO WAY!"

Both Rooney's eyes widen as they saw the bike parked next to their driveway.

"You have a dirt bike?" Joey yelled racing out the door toward the white and red bike outside. "This thing is Siiicck! Can I ride it?"

"Joey you've never even been on a dirt bike before," Maddie said sending Naruto a pointed look clearly stating that he needed to back her up.

Which he did. "Yea, sorry dude, no can do. But I set my helmet on the porch chair so you can wear that and sit on the bike if you want."

Maddie closed the door as Joeys whoops of excitement rang through the air outside. "You didn't have to do that...And I never got your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto introduced himself laughing a little when he saw she looked abashed at her rudeness.

"Well, actually it'd really be me at your service since I'm the one tutoring you." Maddie joked walking over to the couch she sat down next to Naruto as he started to pull his books out. "But enough joking around, let's get started. What do you need help with?"

Naruto shook his head sliding his already done homework over to his tutor. "Nothing actually. One of my old teachers was a jerk so he changed my grades when he heard I was transferring schools. Didn't think much of it until Principal Fickman told me I would be tutored for the next month every Monday Wednesday and Friday. Really cutting into my training."

"Yea tell me about." Maddie agreed as she looked over Naruto's work. It wasn't great but it wasn't bad either, around in the B+ range if she was grading. "So if you don't need help what are we suppose to do?"

Naruto shrugged watching the TV. "We could watch the Bucks game?" He suggested. That was what he was planning on doing today anyway and since his tutor's mom was the Vice Principal heading home early to watch the game wasn't going to fly.

"Works for me." Maddie agreed leaning back into the couch unaware that outside her twin sister was pulling up with her best friend.

* * *

 **My first fan fiction, hope you guys like it.**

 **In this** **story, Naruto is just a template of a character. No ninjas or dimensions hopping.**


End file.
